


暧日

by Moricel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moricel/pseuds/Moricel
Summary: -他原本不过是想让早餐咖啡尝起来没那么苦，后来觉得甜奶油这种东西，涂在那只犯困猫魅的嘴唇上好像也不错。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	暧日

**Author's Note:**

> 阅前：  
> *公式光x古·拉哈·提亚，已交往设定。  
> *无剧情PWP，乱七八糟的复健产物。  
> *新婚夫夫毕竟还是需要多磨合磨合的嘛。

古·拉哈确实是没睡醒，他视野里还泛着模模糊糊的虚影，索性决定不睁眼，一伸手环住正站在厨台前忙碌的那人的腰，顺势将脸埋进后背继续合眼犯困。产自伊修加德的白衬衣比寻常款式较厚也较硬，但比这个人常穿的铠甲要好太多，不硌手，并且布料间带着股烤面包刚出炉时独有的新鲜腻香，足够让他擅自把不清醒的时间延长，然后搂更紧些。

被他赖着抱住的英雄似乎是转过头来说了些什么，古·拉哈的耳朵微耸了耸，没听清，他仍然很困。早起对猫魅族来说是件违逆本能的行为，他往往只有在这种时候会反应迟钝到像只温软迷糊的小动物。他唔了一声当作回应，打算等困劲过去了再问，但光捉住了他环贴在腰间的手腕：

“这可不行。”

意识朦胧的猫魅茫然着不知道他的光在说什么不行，他没来得及问，整个人被光反身抱起放到了厨台上。古·拉哈只穿了一件宽松过头的长睡衣，缺少遮护的腿和冰凉石面直接相触，他终于清醒了些，抬起头看向光，捕捉到他的英雄那抹温和如常的笑。贪睡的猫于是又觉得再犯会儿困也没有关系，他往光的怀里蹭近些，双腿自然收盘身前人的腰侧汲取体温，他想低头埋进英雄的肩窝，唇间却先尝到一团绵软。猫魅下意识伸舌探舔，奶香甜腻，他有些错愕，仍然顺从将贴戳在唇央的手指小心含进，吮糖般将残留指尖的那些白色细细舔尽。由艾欧泽亚大英雄亲自熬制的鲜奶油味道温和柔软，一如透过薄纱窗帘洒进屋内的晨曦光芒，难免予人不真切的错觉——刚清醒过来的他又以为自己是在做梦了。

做梦的人不需要思考。身为逐日之民的古·拉哈平时更像骁勇活跃的猎豹，惟独在他的英雄面前会暂时乖顺成一只家猫，比如现在，不带迟疑地仰起头，迎受下一个对于清晨而言过分缠绵不休的吻。他的舌尖还是甜的，光捧着他的侧颊贴前咬了咬那腻香未消的唇瓣，然后吻进，爱怜地尝着那点甜，缓慢又不容拒绝地一点点深入，直到交换的气息变得沉而湿热，他闭上眼，溺陷其中不愿醒来。

光温柔小心地吻着他，手掌摸去他不着存物的大腿，向上顺衣缝探进抚到微颤的腰腹，这个属于清晨的梦如愿以偿持续着。轻易被弄起反应的性器将睡衣下摆顶起些，他恍惚觉着吻得太多了，他的呼吸已经不怎么平稳了，这样下去是真的要不行。古·拉哈攥着光的围裙边沿捏进手心，那本就不太整齐的衬衣领被他更扯开些，他在过了度的温存里艰难哼声，这才让搂着他的光松去几分劲。唇舌相离时牵着粘连，被吻迷糊的猫魅徐徐喘气，他想这应该够了，他能闻见厨房里现煮咖啡与烤面包那馋人的香味，再不享用就会变凉了，英雄制作的早餐可不能被如此浪费掉。古·拉哈抬起头，忘记了他的英雄已经轻车熟路将他睡衣纽扣尽数系开。

“光、......唔...”

他没能说出那声早上好。猫魅极其敏锐的直觉遭甜而温软的吻彻底弱化，以至于古·拉哈不知道光是什么时候将那碗鲜奶油捞了过来。他噤声是因为喉间突兀被抹了一片柔腻的微凉，光循着手指涂抹的动作吻上，引得怀中人一阵震颤——猫魅是天生的好猎手，被触碰最为致命的脖颈等于立场翻转，他能感受到温热唇瓣抿贴着他的喉结，舌尖卷去奶油抿舔，齿端轻磕磨咬着，像侵略、宣示主权。古·拉哈那双原本竖立的兽耳顺贴着耷下，脊背绷直仰起头，他该是紧张不安的，却不合时宜地发觉自己更想让光继续。他曾作为救世神明一般的存在压抑过太长时间，到现在仍在这种时候做不到坦率，即使身下半勃的性器都渗漏出粘液打湿内裤，他也抿着唇不出声，手指弯攥住桌台边缘。光知道他的性子，并不在意，只是用拇指再蘸了些奶油，如装饰蛋糕般抹上他的前胸。那腻白色的黏稠裹住嫩红乳尖。古·拉哈显见地颤了下，他再怎么不清醒也能猜到他的英雄是要做什么，下意识挪身往后蹭，而光顺势搂好猫魅裸露的窄腰不许他退缩，不顾身前人羞赧目光低下头将甜果实般被奶油装饰的乳粒含吮进口中。

这太过了。古·拉哈的眼睛不敢往下看。湿软的舌面描摹着乳晕，将奶油融化成浊白不清的水色又加以吮吸，温柔磨人的刺激集中在一点，仿佛榨取，仿佛真的从那已经被磨得泛红的乳珠中吃出了奶汁。他的耳尖此刻更是烫得要命，努力稳着声线试探恳求：

“别…嗯……别再这样…”

光吻到他的腰腹。微凉奶油陷进漂亮的肌肉线条，淡化了错落分布其上的旧伤痕。光没有抬头回应古·拉哈，只是继续细细亲着舔舐着，手掌牢掐住猫魅黏腻挂汗的腰侧，漫不经心反问他具体别怎样。早被闹红了脸的猫魅迟疑着，低声咕哝。

“就是…别再这么舔……”

下一秒光俯低了身，不动声色蕴了些劲掰压他的双腿使其分得更开暴露眼前，随即贴凑去轻咬在腿根软肉，抵在齿尖磨出暧昧的红痕——当真是没有再舔。古·拉哈噎住声，他不是第一次与他的英雄做这种事情，只是哪次都不及这回令他如此被动，他觉得自己仿佛是光手中的一件亟待享用的作品，湿漉半融的甜奶油遮不住遍身吻痕，还没被触碰到什么更要命的地方已经情动到完全硬了，甚至硬得有些涨疼，顶蹭着那薄薄一层布料好似快要撑破。他颤着气息，迫切地想扯掉仅剩的遮护，可他实在没有勇气在这种时候，在英雄的眼前做出这般露骨的、等同于求欢的举动。他甚至好像能听到自己鼓点般的心跳，而当光稍抬起头，边无声凝望他边隔着浸湿布料贴唇吻上他性器顶端。

他确信自己的心跳在那瞬间漏了一拍。

光在古·拉哈回过神挣扎之前替他解去了最后的束缚。看似温驯的人类亲了亲猫魅硬胀濡湿的冠头，没有任何缓冲就直接张嘴将整根深深含入。种族之间的体型差异让光能并不很费力地将肉茎全部塞进口中吸吮，被奶油润过好几遍的舌头舔弄着凸起的青筋纹路，莽撞又缺乏技巧，但足够让古·拉哈崩溃得差点就这么射进去。如果是梦那怎么都该醒了，他甚至不敢挪动半分。包裹住他性器的唇舌又湿又热，卖力吮舔时还会倏尔收紧，太舒服了，他爽到脊背一阵阵发麻，又很害怕自己会让光不太好受，正为他口交的英雄看起来很辛苦，他想往后挪些从光的嘴中抽出些，但光伸出手牢扣住他的腿侧反让他朝前凑来，敏感冠头直顶磨到柔软的喉咙，然后被狭窄的甬道极受用地挤压榨取。光做到这种地步显然是不在意面前的猫魅被他口到高潮，可对方很在意这件事，古·拉哈不想给光增加任何麻烦或者不适，即使他被半强制着深喉时几乎立刻就败下阵来，拼了命忍耐也岌岌可危，只能软声哀求他的英雄，真的足够了，至少，至少让他射在外面。

求饶似乎是有用的，光放缓了些，停在古·拉哈暂且还能再忍一会的程度，饶是如此他也得绷着全身心应对，所以压根没发觉光腾出手去准备了什么，直到光再度揉掐上他的腿根。那是不同于奶油的黏滑感，他隐约闻到熟透的坚果香味，杏仁油这个词在他脑海中闪过一瞬又立刻被光骤然加深的含吮打断，他闷哼一声，腰不受控地想往前挺，光涂蘸过油的食指正好抵在他后穴口。古·拉哈连不要都说不出，瑟缩着在艰涩喘息里唤他的英雄，然而事实上求饶毫无效果，带着润滑的手指缓缓拓开收裹的肉壁，覆层油也稍显粗糙的指茧摩挲褶皱，然后强行往里挤进第二根，模仿着交合抽插进出掀动起咕啾水声，熟练地摸去碰不得的最敏感点附近。光微曲起指节抵蹭住那处软肉用力一按，被束缚住行动的猫魅浑身过电般颤着带了哭腔叫出声来，本就轻晃不止的绒尾猛地蜷扫过厨台面，碰翻了身旁还带着余温的圆面包。他被指奸强制着送上高潮。深埋在口舌间的肉柱颤跳射出精液，他恍惚看到光真的吞咽下一些才朝后移开，剩余吐露的点滴都泄到那条英雄常爱穿的围裙上。

古·拉哈大脑彻底成了一片空白。他还没从高潮余韵中缓过来，在站直起身的光的怀中微张着嘴不住喘息，光低头吻他翕颤的猫耳，他贴着光的脖侧堪堪回神抬首，目光刻意避开光明显泛着水色的嘴唇，又移下去望见黑色围裙上斑驳分明的精痕。他的声音黯淡了些。

“抱歉……”

他理所当然地认为这都是他的责任。古·拉哈听见他的英雄重重叹了口气，他正疑惑却被搂得更紧，光咬着他的耳尖朝里吐息。

“拉哈，到底是谁在被欺负？”

他一时懵住，不理解这话是什么意思。光似乎也不打算给他多少思考的时间，水光淋漓的手指趁着不应期再度戳进软穴，两根尚还进出得不顺就挤进第三根，满撑的小穴吞吃得辛苦，古·拉哈难受得想逃，仍然咬着破碎的呻吟，尽所能放松以配合光动作。才高潮过的身体足够敏感，只是简单蹭过腺体就会令他发颤不停，遭沾油手指连续几番搅弄的肉穴让他有种自己湿透了淌水的错觉。古·拉哈腰身发软，模糊地想着这一切算不算是光刚才说的“欺负”，但其实如果是光的话怎么做都可以，他愿意承受，所以不算。他感觉腿撑得有些酸，好在光终于从他体内抽出了手指，他浅浅松了口气，却没意识到这只是个开始。

“得让你学会开口向我抱怨。”光如此说着，伸手扯开了围裙的系扣脱去一旁，然后将还疑惑着的猫魅反身压在厨台上，低手抬起他腰胯使那好似在溢水的柔软臀缝能与自己昂挺的阴茎紧贴。他们身高上的差异导致古·拉哈要维持这个姿势非踮着脚不可，他的手找不到什么合适的着力点，一半重量都靠光托扶。站不稳的姿势还好说，真正要命的是其他地方的差异，他本身就是猫魅族中体型偏小的，与光相比就更要小些，要用他的身体容纳下光那种尺寸的性器无疑是艰难的，具体有多艰难他本人再清楚不过，但他喜欢他的英雄，他深慕着他的英雄，他愿意做这一切。光用拇指撑掰开被磨得已有些红的脆弱穴口，缓着劲顶入湿软收吮的嫩肉，那根物什才只是很浅地插进前端，猫魅就不住哆嗦想往前挪，蓬长的尾巴上弯抵着脊背乱蹭，手指无力攥入满是汗的掌心。太大了，怎么能吃下这么大的。他希望光这种时候能将他抱进怀里拥吻安慰，但他此刻连光的模样都看不到，他感到很不安，因而更加敏感得过头，被光一点点撑开撑满埋入的过程格外清晰地重现在他脑海里，食髓知味的穴肉受激咬紧也无济于事，光扣紧他的腰身向后一捞，卡在交合处难以抽动的肉刃突兀顶进去大半根，狠狠撞入仅凭手指无法涉及的穴心。

“...啊啊....呜..”古·拉哈被这一下顶得眼尾发红，好深，过于深了，粗硕硬挺的性器将他的后穴塞得满满的，撑胀到他近乎脱力软下去，却被残忍地抬扶着身子。他是真的受不住了，但光仿佛没有听到他的悲鸣，只是俯低凑去轻轻啄吻他的后颈，一只手探前握住那才射过不久的半勃肉茎抚慰，完全不顾及可怜的猫魅是否适应，掐着他侧腰就开始往窄紧肉壁中抽送，没有太多技巧与规律，单凭喜好随意地深深浅浅肏干，有时候抵住腺体所在的柔软处摩擦不放，逼得猫魅哭叫着除了光的名字什么都喊不出，又边被揉拽尾根边蹭着泛肿的敏感点操进深处。光用指腹缓慢摩挲猫魅性器顶端渗露粘液的小孔，身下保持着激烈不断的撞击。古·拉哈短促喘着气，夹着哭音的呻吟说不上是痛苦多些还是色情多些，不如说这种过激的快感也是另一种折磨，他感到一阵阵晕眩，理智在崩塌的边缘摇摇欲坠，他又被弄到硬了。

“光…哈啊……英、英雄…”

他彻底丧失了思考能力，连自己喊了些什么都不知道，满脑子只想让身后的人不要再插那么深了，不要再碾着敏感点摩擦，放过他，饶了他。光掐着他侧腰的手掌挪到他小腹下方，那里被对猫魅身躯而言过于粗长的肉棍顶出隐隐凸起，又被刻意按压让古·拉哈更清楚地意识到光是如何过分地操弄他。他颤抖着抽噎一声高潮了，没有射精，胀硬的性器还在光手中被堵紧铃口甚至溢不出淫液，只有费力吞吮肉棍的小穴痉挛般骤然收缩咬紧。光的呼吸霎时明显变重了，俯身在古·拉哈耷垂的绒耳旁唤他的名字紧跟着说了句什么，被干性高潮榨尽所有意识的猫魅分不出神去听，潮热的吐息只让那对敏感猫耳愈发瑟缩得不行。

光将已经浑身发软的猫魅捞起抱进怀里，安抚般亲吻着他的侧颊，保持拥搂他的姿势坐到餐桌旁的靠背椅上。总该结束了，古·拉哈低头埋在光的肩窝，想着这总该结束了。但他很快又意识到这恐怕没那么容易完，纵使他本身确实没有继续解决情欲的念头，他身下那根硬勃烫跳的性器正贴蹭着光的小腹处，在洁净的白衬衣上蹭出片惹眼水渍。猫魅族的体力毕竟相当出色。他不知道自己是否该庆幸这点，虽然他不会轻易被他的英雄做到虚脱，然而这无疑也是一种默许——可以继续。古·拉哈无声咬着干涩起皮的唇瓣，他从起床到现在还没喝过一口水，又被摁在厨台做了那么久，他有些渴了。嘴里都是黏甜的奶油余香，那本该是用来做什么的？也许是抹胡桃面包切片，也许做格里达尼亚风味的三明治，总之最初一定不是为了把这个清晨融化得旖旎又淫靡。古·拉哈迫切地想喝点水，一口也好，他抬起头看向光，话到嘴边还没说出半个音，光先吻了上来。

他向来不愿拒绝来自他的英雄的亲热。讨水喝这件相对来讲无足轻重的事情立刻被抛去脑后，古·拉哈尝到光的嘴唇间残存一片咸湿，脸颊浮起烫色，搭垂的猫尾躁动不安地晃来晃去。猫魅带着细密肉刺的软舌勾缠讨好牵起粘连银丝，暧昧的喘息交融在一起，他感到自己的呼吸在被不断剥夺走，于是撑着光的肩膀往后蹭，却正好蹭到那根抵在他柔软臀肉上的硬物——体感上判断比之前还要更大了些。

古·拉哈的呼吸此刻确实窒住了，一小半是因为光吻得过深，还有一大半是因为他终于察觉到光还没有射。光的手按在猫魅覆汗的后颈，沿着分明的脊骨摩挲向下，将他细碎的哼唔声都封堵在缠绵不休的吻里，曲指圈住晃颤的尾根爱抚把玩。猫魅从腰身到到大腿都软得要命，让光轻轻松松就托着臀肉将他整个人抬起，先前被肏到泛湿淌水沫的穴口咬住肿大的性器顶端，不像是光掐着他发软的腰往下压，更像是贪吃不满足的肉穴主动吞吮进所慕之人粗长的阴茎。古·拉哈长喘着气扶住光的肩膀，还没真的吃进整根就浑身颤栗，肉刃冠头那一点弧度卡在要命的敏感点，要往下坐就会被插得更深更满，不往下坐就会让脆弱腺体始终被抵蹭着折磨，猫魅一双殷红眼眸蒙着湿漉的水雾翻涌情潮，他试探凑前去吻不知为何一言不发也没什么动作的人类，同时抬了抬腰想要让那根给予他太多刺激的硬胀肉棍抽离些，光舔咬他的唇瓣像品尝绯色的糖果，宽厚有力的手掌抓着他的腰胯强行将他压到底完全坐下，深埋湿软穴肉中的性器挺翘泛烫撞到几乎从未到过的深处。

他好像隐约能看到自己原本平坦的小腹被微微顶出些弧度。猫魅绷挺起脊背不受控地向后仰，叫不出声又掉下泪来，然后被人类扶回自己的胸膛低头去吻。过分强烈的刺激引发本能，他想都没想猛然一口咬在光的嘴唇，从齿尖蔓延出的一点血腥让他霎时又清醒过来。……我弄伤了英雄。古·拉哈完全忘了他的英雄刚把他不管不顾地肏干到哭叫，先一步开始自责，泪痕未干半哑着嗓子呜吟又小心翼翼去舔舐光唇瓣上的伤口。他看到光似乎稍有蹙眉，是被自己弄疼了吗？他本来想问，但光倏尔托扶住他的腰身开始抽送操弄，被玩熟了的软穴敏感到蹭一下都难捱，他快要抓不住光的肩膀，拖鞋早不知道踢到了哪里去，他赤着脚踮起足尖想尽可能把身体往上抬又被重重压下，湿泞不堪的交合处翻搅出透白浆沫，猫魅颤巍顶磨人类衬衣的性器完全没经受过什么抚慰，被生生插干到喷出精水，他双眼失焦呻吟骤然拔高，哭腔加重的声音黏黏糊糊，语无伦次喊着光喊着英雄重复着不行不要了。而光一切只当做没听到，他亲了亲猫魅渗泪的眼角，朝猫耳间的绒毛轻吐气。

“可我觉得你还完全能受得住。”

光说得云淡风轻，不掺一点情绪的异样平静，亦没给又是摇头又是小幅度挣动的猫魅争辩或抗拒的机会，抬挺腰胯再度变本加厉凶蛮快速地肏进刚高潮过的敏感软穴，逼出他几声弱下去的哭喘，为什么会这样？他在无穷尽袭击来的近乎恶劣的占有欲里被顶得弓起脊背上下晃颤，挣扎着终于感到一丝困惑与委屈。这本该是一个寻常安心的清晨，淡柔日光晒融化了甜度温和的奶油变得过于的腻，最后化作黏到挣不脱的网笼将猫束缚进缺少休止符的泛滥的欲。他的双腿酸麻得快动弹不得，盘蹭光的胯侧在又一次被送上快感顶峰时无意识收紧了些，半勃的性器射不出什么东西来只可怜吐露透明的淫液，他失去力气俯趴在光身上，饱受碾磨的小穴百般讨好吮咬肉刃榨出隐忍已久的精液，微凉的浓稠满满填塞进去，又随着抽离的动作淌出翻红的穴口漫去猫魅的腿根滴落到木地板上。光将他抱紧。

“…反正你现在不再是需要赶时间的诺亚调查员或者水晶公了。”光啄吻他仍在发颤的耳尖，“有充足的时间可以休息，所以继续也没关系？”

那对猫耳一瞬间竖立起来紧绷，古·拉哈急忙抬起头，他嗓子还哑着，第一次朝他的英雄犯委屈说不，他疲惫不堪低垂眼睫，迟疑而小声地说这太过了，然后惴惴不安等待光回应。但他听到耳旁他的英雄如释重负地轻笑，随之又是一个温柔的吻落到他的额头。

这才对。光捧抚他的脸颊与他鼻尖相贴，充满歉意地亲了亲他干涩的嘴角，边做着清理工作边与怀中猫魅附耳。要坦率些，诚实些，在任何方面。他曾经对光隐瞒过多的事情，他太擅长将一切情绪都藏进那双收尽锋芒的温柔的红色眼睛中，他以前有过率性利落如初升日的少年模样，但他现在却习惯于隐匿不语，哪怕是一切已尘埃落定的如今。光其实并不知道该怎么跟古·拉哈讲明这件事，不要迁就，不必担忧，他的英雄现在是属于他一个人的。光说得很慢，也比较磕绊模糊，他毕竟不太善于表达，虽然刚才身体力行地很彻底。古·拉哈接过光递来的温水一口气喝下大半，随手将玻璃杯搁到旁边，埋首在光的肩膀上安静听了很久，之后他抬头，恢复了颜色的唇角衔笑。

“我知道啦，我会努力试试的...”他眨了眨眼，猫尾自然垂落在光的小腿间晃扫着，“我饿了，想吃早餐...但不想要咖啡，那太苦了。”

光环着古·拉哈的手臂更用力了些，他应一声好，带着点笑说得重新再做些奶油。猫魅的耳尖又开始泛烫，偏过头从光的怀里跳到地上，草率踩上视野范围内的单一只拖鞋就跑出厨房。光最终在餐桌底下找到了另只鞋，他将它捡起，放在隐约有水声淅沥的洗浴间门前。

，


End file.
